Grown Sparks
by TolkienScribe
Summary: Just like fire gives life to other wood, fathers guide their children and witness them grown into adults that filled them with pride. Witness fathers' pride among the House of Oropher. Light-hearted one-shot. Complete. Part of the Green Leaves Universe.


**Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer:** Do not own.

 **Rated:** T for safety.

My stories are interconnected but the only things you need to know here is Thorontur is Thranduil's advisor and Nimdir is Legolas' son.

Flames are not appreciated. If it does not suit your style, kindly hit the back button.

No professional author here...

Enjoy!

 **~S~**

 **Oropher and Thranduil**

 _Doriath,_

 _First Age,_

The blade whistled through the air in complex arcs. Feet moved lightly over scattered leaves.

"He is good with the blade."

Blades clashed, glittering bright in the sunshine. There was a screech before the blades swept back.

"He moves like you do."

Oropher only inclined his head. Fresh earthy scent rose, rising in the air like a sweet fragrance. Sunshine broke into golden rays between the boughs, shifting with the rustling of winds. The two young Ellyn continued to cross swords. Their feet pressed down on the earth, trampling it into a smooth, pressed surface. Thranduil's form stood out, naturally more muscled and broad-shouldered than his opponent. His golden hair had a tint of silver in it, shining more in the sunlight.

Slipping under his opponent's guard, Thranduil locked his blade with his hilt and disarmed him. He stopped his opponent by placing his sword lightly over his throat. Claps broke out around the ring and Thranduil stepped back, smoothly sheathing his practice sword and helping his opponent up. Thranduil's white teeth flashed in a grin as he accepted the congratulations around him.

Saeros looked on in approval.

"He possesses grace and elegance while he fights." The esteemed councillor said. "And he is deadly. No doubt he would be one of the few who would be well-remembered for their prowess."

"I thank you, my friend." Oropher said, nodding at Saeros. Then he added wryly, "Do not compliment my son too much, will you? I like to keep his head smaller like it is now."

Saeros gave a full blown laughter.

"You are a hard teacher to please, Oropher." Saeros said, chuckling. "I am glad I am not in Thranduil's shoes. You are a hard father to please, I assume."

But when Thranduil looked at Oropher and he returned his gaze, Thranduil could see the unspoken look of pride in his eyes. And that was more precious to him than thousands of compliments and hearty claps on the back.

oOo

 **Thranduil and Legolas**

 _Thranduil's Halls,_

 _Mirkwood,_

The fire in the fireplace burned low, casting long shadows in the King's living quarters. Thranduil, dressed in light shirt and breeches paced in front of the fire, his golden hair coloured red in the fire.

"You worry too much." Thorontur said. Thranduil's faithful advisor sat on a couch near the fireplace, turning a page in his book. "Relax. He will be back soon."

"They were supposed to be back in hours ago." Thranduil said, placing his hands on his hips and stood in front of the Elf. "And now it nearly midnight."

"There are three hours till midnight." Thorontur corrected. He snapped the book shut and looked up at the king. "He is going to be fine." Thorontur said. A distant horn sounded. Thranduil and Thorontur looked at one another. Then Thranduil hastened to the door, Thorontur following close behind.

By the time they reached the entrance of the Halls, the Rangers were pouring into the gates. Their horses pawed the ground, tired just as their riders were. Legolas rode up to them, his head bobbing with the motion of his horse. A white bandage was bound around his head.

"You are hurt!" Thranduil exclaimed. Immediately he leaped forward to assist Legolas from his horse.

"I am fine." Legolas insisted.

"Your head is bandaged and there is blood on it-"

"You were a soldier too! Head injuries always bleed profusely."

"Legolas, you are going to go into the infirmary-"

"I am fine, father, truly."

"Legolas-"

Legolas grinned and unbound his bandage. It revealed a small, long scrape from his temple to the middle of his forehead, but Thranduil could see that it was not even deep enough to need stitches. The bleeding had even stopped.

"One of the spiders threw me in a tree. When I fell, I scraped my head against a rock. Bregon thought to bind my head to stop the bleeding." Legolas said. He was still grinning. "But do not worry, father. I still know who I am. I am Legolas, first and only son of Thranduil, the one who replaced his father as the most beloved of the kingdom. I am fussed on and treated well because of my lovely charms, including by my father-"

Thranduil was surprised into a laugh.

"Get over here, boy!" He barked, pulling his son into a tight embrace. Thranduil did not hesitate in showering love and affection over the people he cared about. In that manner, Oropher was more aloof, soft-spoken. Oropher always commented how it always made him uncomfortable to show too much emotion at once. Hence, his small gestures, frowns and smiles meant more than usual. "You stink of battle. Go and get washed. I will have food and drink ready for you in the parlour. We can speak then."

"Yes, father."

Legolas trailed into the Halls, the other Rangers following close behind. Thorontur joined him on the steps.

"Hanon said that the Rangers are saying he was a remarkable leader." Thorontur said. "The full reports will tell more."

"I have been reading reports lately that sing his praises."

"Humph."

"I think he is ready to take on a role of a commander." Thranduil said thoughtfully.

"I think so too." Thorontur said too politely. He glanced up and the two Elves made eye contact. Thorontur's exaggerated politeness implied how much he felt Thranduil's decision was overdue.

"Get back to work, Thorontur. You are getting too cheeky."

"My, whatever do you mean?"

Thranduil smiled.

oOo

 **Legolas and Nimdir**

 _Aman,_

Oropher and Thranduil laughed and laughed until their sides ached and tears began to run over their cheeks.

"I still call it a foul," Legolas muttered, looking dark. His son, Nimdir, would have looked demure had it not been for a cheeky grin that he could not hide in spite of his lowered head.

"Try to hide that smile a little bit more," Oropher advised the youngest male of the House of Oropher. "You are chafing your father's pride."

"It is a good thing too." Thranduil added, when he finally stopped laughing. "He needs his ego to deflate a bit."

"It was a foul!" Legolas insisted.

"Good grief, Legolas! The plan was to shoot five arrows each in distraction!"

"And he used something completely inappropriate." Legolas insisted.

"Talking about how much you love your wife is not something too inappropriate." Oropher said, his voice annoyingly reasonable. He clapped Nimdir on the shoulder. "After all, a child is always happy how madly in love his parents are." Nimdir nodded. Legolas glowered over his grandfather. Oropher was enjoying it too much!

"We were on four arrows each, father." Nimdir said innocently. "It isn't my fault if my section of distraction worked so well."

"I do hope you did not take to listen to your parents' door." Legolas said gruffly, trying to gain some leverage. But Nimdir was shameless.

"I do not need to listen to doors, father!" Thranduil and Oropher guffawed.

Legolas grabbed Nimdir by the nape of his neck and shook him lightly. The young Ellon yelped.

"Heavens, boy!" Legolas said, mock-sternly. "What must I do to purge that pride of yours?"

"He just beat the Elf who killed a Nazgûl's steed." Thranduil said. "Of course it worked." Thranduil addressed Legolas, "Don't worry, my son. It happens sometimes… when someone younger than you can beat you in front of all the people whose opinion matters. Now unhand my grandson. He came after a lot of efforts of getting my son married, you know. I would like him undamaged."

Legolas gave a low growl, but Nimdir only grinned. He knew his father was not truly angry, just a little ruffled around the feathers from being teased so much. He straightened his collar when Legolas released him.

"I have to go." Nimdir said.

"What!" Oropher said. "We intend to celebrate your victory." Legolas groaned.

"You are enjoying my defeat too much to be my family." He told Oropher and Thranduil. But Nimdir was already walking away from them.

"I am going to meet my friends. We are going to hunt in the forest. I won't be back till evening!"

"Enjoy!" Thranduil called.

"Be careful!" Legolas shouted. Nimdir only waved his hand, indicating he heard. When he was gone, Oropher smacked his grandson upside the head.

"Be careful?" Oropher repeated. "Stop mothering your child. It is your wife's duty."

"I don't know. It is just-"

"This is Aman," Thranduil said. "He is going to be fine here. There is no evil here, nor will they ever be."

Silence fell over them, enjoying the sunshine streaming over their faces.

"You know, I am proud of him." Legolas said. "His archery surpasses mine in some."

"There you go," Thranduil said to Oropher. "I told you he has a father's pride in him for his son."

"I will make him pay for winning over me." Legolas vowed. Oropher sighed.

"But no maturity to match it," Oropher said, shaking his head. Thranduil chuckled.

"I never thought maturity came into the equation when your pride is wounded by a son who pulls you down!"

 **~S~**

 **Author's Note:**

Please leave a review if you have the time. :)


End file.
